


All i see is a child (who needs my help)

by Fizzipop



Series: Awesamdad/Sam Nook oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Parental awesamdude, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), even after the egg, lemme rant about sam being a good parent figure to tommy, sam is honestly helping tommy so much, teeny tiny bit - Freeform, the way he pretends to be sam nook for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzipop/pseuds/Fizzipop
Summary: THIS WHOLE FIC IS INSPIRED BY THIS:go check them out!Sam had been warned of Tommy.But he's not what they say he is.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Awesamdad/Sam Nook oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128518
Comments: 13
Kudos: 1149





	All i see is a child (who needs my help)

**Author's Note:**

> sam nook is my comfort character
> 
> I know canonically Sam and Sam Nook are separate people (I think????), but I just really love the idea that Sam is acting as Sam Nook to make Tommy happy and have some of his childhood. I've seen tweets with ideas that Sam could've built a robot to act as 'Sam Nook' for Tommy, and I think that's pretty pog. Might write a fic about it if I get the time.

Sam wasn't sure what he expected when Tommy came to ask (well- more like _demand_ ) him to build his hotel. He had been warned of Tommy by the others. 

' _brash, impulsive, idiotic._ ' They had said, ' _annoying, reckless, selfish_ '

He wasn't sure if he totally believed the malice-covered words thrown by the other members of the SMP. In fact, he was quite annoyed with them. Tommy was a child, for god's sake. No matter how many times he denied it, he was. 

_god, couldn't they see how wrong it was for a child to believe they could not be a kid!?_

Not only was he a child, but he had also been traumatized and abused by almost every adult on the server. They acted as if "teaching him a lesson" was more important than his feelings and mental health. He wasn't an idiot, he knew exile had been harsh on Tommy, the flinches and nervous glances telling a story that he knew Tommy would never be able to recall. The audacity some people had to pretend his exile never happened, to just brush past it as if it inconvenienced them.

Sure, Tommy had messed up few times, but so has literally everyone else. Why should Tommy be punished more than other people? It was bullshit, and while he usually kept his thoughts to himself, he was not afraid to speak up for Tommy. He had gone through so much; wars, abuse, deaths. The poor kid had been wronged by nearly everyone. Sam was especially disappointed with the adults of the SMP, they should know better than to traumatize a child for fuck's sake. Granted, they all were extremely immature, excepts for a few, and he wouldn't be surprised if the teenagers knew better than some of the adults.

He's talked to Tubbo a few times, and once, he had asked about Tommy.

Tubbo described him as if Tommy was his whole world. Talks of how brave and selfless he was, how he would show love and kindness in small acts, and that he was the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

 _'He's afraid of showing weakness'_ Tubbo had said, walking with Sam.

' _If he shows weakness, it's like he's lost, and we both know Tommy doesn't like to lose. So people mistake him for being stubborn and selfish when really he's just scared. He's like a bee. He'll sting when he's scared even if it's not in his best interest._ '

That explanation didn't really help, so Sam carried on wondering about the teenager with blonde hair and a fiery spirit.

When he came to him, asking for the hotel, Sam was once again confused. Why did Tommy want a hotel of all things? Wouldn't he want, like, an actual home first? Then Sam reminded himself that this was Tommy, and Tommy was full of surprises. With a little closer inspection, Sam could tell that Tommy wasn't just doing this for himself, he was doing it for others.

He agreed. He would build his hotel. For a cheap price too.

After Tommy had shown him where he wanted his hotel to be, Sam got thinking. He thought of all the wars Tommy's been in, all the people he had trusted, only for them to betray him, all the abuse and manipulation he endured, the hard decisions that should never be placed on a sixteen-year-old. He thought of the bastard Dream, who had pushed Tommy to almost committing suicide.

Sam came to a conclusion. Tommy had been forced to grow up too fast, never experiencing the wonders of childhood.

Sam decided there and then, that he would let Tommy be a kid again.

______

Sam had an idea. It was an 'on the spot' sorta idea, and Tommy was a co-creator, but he rolled with it. He had been hit with it when Tommy had said he was like Tom Nook- or rather, Sam Nook. It had seemed to bring Tommy joy, if the bright, childlike look in his eyes and wheezy laughs were anything to go by. He figured it was a smart idea, as it would create a fun way for Tommy to do chores that usually weigh him down and would get Tommy to make amends with people.

So he stayed up all night to create a device that would make the sounds of Tom Nook. And even though he was tired and sore, the absolute joy and wonder that spread across Tommy's face and the laughter that followed made it all worth it.

It continued like that for a while, Sam constantly being at the build site for Tommy, giving him new tasks to help the construction. (He wanted to make a fun, healthy way for Tommy to do tasks, and not scare him into it and then hurt him when he didn't comply. He wanted Tommy to feel _safe_.) And if he was also trying to help Tommy rebuild his relationships with people, that was no one else's business.

And then the Egg came along. Sam deeply regrets ever making Tommy investigate it, and therefore putting him and Tubbo in danger. When he had found out that Bad and Ant were forcefully keeping Tommy near the Egg, he panicked. Sam had immediately, with no hesitation, threw himself down into the hole, or whatever they called the cave where the Egg was.

He had to protect Tommy. Not because it was in the contract, but because Tommy was his _friend_ and he _would not abandon him_ as everyone else has.

He would be the constant in Tommy's life, even if it hurt him. Because the kid needed that. Needed someone besides Tubbo, who was also heavily traumatized and still a kid.

He had meant it when he said the children were under his care.

_____

The Egg had gotten him. He could feel it in his mind. But all he could think of was that he had failed Tommy. He was gonna be forced to hurt him. Just like everyone else.

He had failed him. The one person he swore to protect, especially after Dream ( _that monster_ ) had told him what he had done to Tommy.

Not yet.

He could still protect and care for him, with whatever amount of time he had left. Sam has not yet failed Tommy, and he would hold out for as long as he could.

Because Tommy wasn't a selfish boy or an uncaring man, he was _Tommy_. A boy who had been forced to grow up too fast, a boy who had been abused and used by others, and yet a boy who still managed to smile and crack jokes. He lit up every room he entered, capturing everyone's attention with an iron fist, desperate for some kind of affection. He was Tommy, who's eyes lit up in childish wonder every time Sam acted as Sam Nook. He wasn't whatever these people called him, he was a child. A child who still had a gap between his two front teeth at sixteen, and would never admit to being clingy.

And Sam would _murder_ whoever tried to hurt Tommy, for he was his friend. 

_(son)_

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WHOLE FIC IS INSPIRED BY THIS:  
> [go check them out!](https://twitter.com/sleepdeprivedza/status/1353881296079089664)
> 
> maybe go check out my other works????? :)))


End file.
